The Silver Hair Pin
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: LX/OC; She couldn't remember who he was, but, at the same time, she did know who he was: Lu Xun, the Young Strategist of Wu, but he claims that he's not just that to her. Yet, why does he keep pushing her away?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Simply put Ma Song couldn't explain what position she just put herself in. She was just searching the town because she lost something important, but she didn't expect to find _him_ holding her late mother's silver rose hair pin with a pensive stare.

But the rumors were true about the young strategist of Wu. He was as drop-dead gorgeous as the girls squealed and fretted about. His tan skin, his short, handsomely messy brown hair, and his eyes were the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen; they were a piercing yellow hazel of the sunset. She could he was a warrior by how toned he was and how calloused his hands were.

"Is this yours?" He asks, breaking her gawking.

"Uh, y-yes, that is mine," she stutters, blushing slightly and outstretching her small hand to take it back.

He nods, dropping it into her upturned palm. Their fingers brush and she quietly gasps at the chills the contact gave her.

"It'd be such a shame if you had lost it and I hadn't found it," he murmurs," Otherwise, I would have never found you again."

She looks up at him, alarmed.

"H-huh?" He smirks slightly, and it knocks the air out of her.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That morning Ma Song woke up with a feeling that something big will happen. She figured the feeling was going to be like Zhong, the blacksmith's apprentice, confessing his feelings to even though she knows it will never happen or her finding the dress she always wanted, but she never thought it to be her losing her late mother's hair pin.

She shrieks once she realizes it, and she scrambles around, frantically searching for it. Her wide brown eyes scan the dirty roads, and she groans, slumping against a random house, when she couldn't find it.

"Is something wrong, Ma Song?" Zhong's serene voice asks. He blinks at her gloomy expression.

"Zhong," she whines," I lost my mom's hair pin!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. What does it look like?" She looks at him as if he had grown two heads but shrugs.

"It's silver with a multi-colored rose on the circle."

"OH!"

She jumps at his exclamation, and he grins at her which makes her flutter.

"I think I saw someone pick it up. He was wearing red and yellow." He informs, and she lurches up, smiling widely.

"Thanks, Zhong! You're the best!" She exclaims while rushing off.

"B-but I didn't even tell you where he went…"

She asks around for the man in red and yellow. These two girls squeal at the mention of him, and she is bewildered as to why.

"He's _sooo _handsome." The first girl chirps.

"Yeah! And he's not married!" The second girl sighs happily.

"Uhm, what's so good about him?" Ma Song states.

The two girls gap openly at her. Then between the three girls, hell breaks loose. The two girls explain to her in loud voices about his eyes, his body, his smiles, his intelligence, etc. Apparently, he was called Lu Xun and used to be the apprentice of Lu Meng until he died, and Lu Xun became the Strategist of Wu.

"I-I see. Well, I'll leave you two to your… swooning," Ma Song says awkwardly, rushing away.

She keeps running until she trips painfully landing in front of someone's feet. She looks up, and she quickly stands, apologizing hurriedly. But his eyes severed the connection her brain from her mouth and literally left her speechless.

He… was so enticing that it made her freeze up and her brain shut down, but… ugh… how should she say this? Simply put Ma Song couldn't explain what position she just put herself in. She was just searching the town because she lost something important, but she didn't expect to find _him_ holding her late mother's silver rose hair pin with a pensive stare.

But the rumors were true about the young strategist of Wu. He was as drop-dead gorgeous as the girls squealed and fretted about. His tan skin, his short, handsomely messy brown hair, and his eyes were the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen; they were a piercing yellow hazel of the sunset. She could he was a warrior by how toned he was and how calloused his hands were.

"Is this yours?" He asks, ceasing her gawking almost instantly.

"Uh, y-yes, that is mine," she stutters, blushing slightly and outstretching her small hand to take it back.

He nods, dropping it into her upturned palm. Their fingers brush and she quietly gasps at the chills the contact gave her.

"It'd be such a shame if you had lost it and I hadn't found it," he murmurs," Otherwise, I would have never found you again."

She looks up at him, alarmed.

"H-huh?" He smirks slightly, and it knocks the air out of her.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" He asks.

"W-what do you mean by that?" She stammers nervously.

He smiles and shakes his head. She stares at him. He stares back.

"Ah, well, anyway, thank you so much for finding my mother's hair pin. I would have been devastated if I lost it forever," she states, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her dark brown mane. "I've got to go. Nice to meet you, Lu Xun."

"It was nice to see you too, Ma Song." He replies, still smiling.

She waves, turning around and walking away. All-the-while, she clutches the hair pin tight to her chest as to not lost it again. She suddenly becomes hesitate, and she looks over her shoulder to see his back while he was walking away. It feels like something slapped her across the cheek as she turns to his direction, sprinting to him.

_Don't go. _She thinks.

Her hand flies out and grips the shirt of his outfit, panting for air. He turns, looking at her slightly shocked and nostalgic at the same time. Tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she becomes overwhelmed.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what overcame me." She apologizes," You just reminded me of a bad memory that I can hardly remember. Someone important to me left to join the army, and I haven't seen him since. We had a quarrel before he left, and I felt so bad that I couldn't apolo-!"

She's cut short when he suddenly gathers her into his arms, pulling her flush against his toned front.

"I'm so sorry. I won't ever leave you again, Ma Song." He whispers into her ear, voice strained and full of pain.


End file.
